Secrets of the Fans
by Tawnystripe
Summary: This was Darksight's idea on Warriors wish I was an author for it. Clearly, People were not too satisfied with Secrets of the Clans. Here are a bunch of short stories on what we think should have been in the book. Will update fast if given new ideas!
1. Bramblepaw speaks

Bramblepaw speaks

The decision

I've always been ridiculed and treated badly because of my ancestry. Because of who my father is. Tigerstar could have been one of the most respected warriors of all time, but he chose to darken his heart with betrayal. I grew up to be an apprentice only knowing that my father had been a great warrior, not knowing the truth. All of the stares I ignored and blew off as normal were intentional. When Firestar told me about the murderous crimes Tigerstar commited, I realized why I was always stared at differently. I am a mirror image of my father and I am always under suspicion. Even my own mentor, the legendary Firestar, does not trust me completely. I always want to be judged for my actions, and not of my fathers.

When Tawnypaw went missing, I didn't want to believe that she went to join the treacherous cat, but deep in my heart I knew it was true. TigerClan was the new enemy now, RiverClan and ShadowClan merged to one. When Firestar lead LionClan to go and reject TigerClan's offer to join, Tigerstar was angry. I could tell in his eyes of a burning hatred for my leader and mentor. I looked over his shoulder and my heart sank. A tortoiseshell she-cat apprentice was standing behind my father, "Tawnypaw!" I gasped. I remember the guilty look my sister shot me as Tigerstar told everyone that she came willingly. I called once more my voice filled with grief, " Tawnypaw! What are you doing? You're a ThunderClan cat, come back to us!" She didn't even say anything. I couldn't believe my sister had left me, especially for that piece of mousedung! I'd never hated anyone ever in my life, but now I hated Tigerstar with a rage that filled my entire body. He took my sister away from me.

"No, Bramblepaw," Tigerstar meowed, "You come to us. Your sister made the right choice. TigerClan will rule over the whole forest, and you can share our power." I stood rigid with disbelief. How could he even think of asking me that? After all the pain he caused me. All the mistrustful looks, the suspicious glares, and the accusing stares were all his fault! I could not even express how furious I was, but he persisted, "What do you say? ThunderClan is finished. There is nothing for you."

"Join you?" I whispered, swallowing my anger. "Join _you?_ After everything you've done?! I'd rather die!" ThunderClan murmured their approval for my rejection and my fur crawled with glee. It was the first time I'd ever seen my clan back me. I looked up at my father once more and was stunned to see him staring at me with pure hatred flaring in his eyes.

"Are you sure? I wont make the offer twice. Join me now or you _will_ die." His massive tabby pelt was bristling and he glared at me through narrowed eyes.

Now I was more confident, knowing my leader was staring proudly down at me, "Then at least I'll go to StarClan as a loyal ThunderClan cat." I was brimming with defiance.

"Fool! Stay, then, and die with these other fools." I remember feeling overcome with anger once again, but it was now mixed with a new feeling, sorrow. My father would always be known as a betrayer, one to scare nursery kits with. He would never be a loving, caring parent like Goldenflower had been. I would never be able to look up at him and be proud to be his son. My thoughts were interrupted as Blackfoot raised his tail.

Out of nowhere, row after row of ragged, skinny cats stinking of crowfood emerged around us. These were no clan cats. I took a look at their necks, they were kittypets, as Ashpaw had pointed out, but their collars were studded with cat and dog teeth. I remember a wave of horror crashing over me, although I kept my composure.

Before I knew it, a small black apprentice padded out, speaking for his clan. The next few minutes flashed by, and I knew Firestar had revealed Tigerstar's treachery to Scourge, the tiny black cat that I'd thought to be an apprentice. I turned for one moment, and then I heard Leopardstar gasp with shock. I turned to see Scourge tearing open Tigerstar, from neck to tail, in one single blow. Blood poured out and washed over my paws. So much blood… He shuddered and convulsed over and over again, and then he was dead. All I could do was stare down at his body. It had happened so fast, I didn't know what to think. Grief as well as relief came over me and I lowered my tail to the ground.

Later on, Firestar tried to comfort me. For once, he was honest and trusting with me, his gaze soft and concerned. That's when I realized that I did have a father. He may not be my blood father, but he will always be there for me from now on. His pelt shown with the brilliance of fire and just in the way he padded along, you knew he was a strong warrior. He is my idol and from that point on I knew we would be safe. Even with the threat of BloodClan, he would be the Fire to save our Clan. Only one day can I hope to walk in his footsteps…to save my clan and be the best warrior I can be

**Requests are very welcome everyone! Enjoy the others!**

**Tawnystripe**


	2. Silverstream Speaks

Silverstream Speaks:

An unsuspected relationship

It was like any other day; I'd woken up to the sound of Stonefur ordering patrols and birds chirping. I was planning to ask my best friend, Mistyfoot, to go hunting with me, but by the time I made it out of the shell-filled den, she'd already gone. As soon as I stepped out of the den, I knew today was not going to be fun. The river was almost completely frozen over! Snow sparkled like moonstone everywhere, it was a beautiful sight. The snow was cold, and it crunched under my paws, but I yearned to leave the crowded camp and take a walk and be alone with my own thoughts.

I wasn't questioned when I left and was thankful. I would've never gotten away with meandering around without a purpose. I unconsciously wandered to across where ThunderClan's border was. That's when I saw a small gray apprentice bound down the slope. My nose flared in frustration, didn't ThunderClan keep after their new apprentices? She was soon followed by a large longhaired gray tom and a ginger tom. I'd seen these warriors at gatherings before, and knew that they were around my age. I could see that the flame-colored tom was scolding his apprentice when I caught sight of a water vole on the ice.

I hoped that the apprentice wouldn't be foolish enough to leap after it, and was about to leap out of the reeds when I saw the gray tom lumber towards it. FOOL! I thought wildly. I bolted from my spot, arriving at the edge of the river in less than a heartbeat. He cracked through the ice, into the freezing waters below. The ginger tom stood rigid in horror and I screamed to myself for him to not leap in after. I waited and saw as the tom bobbed his head up out of the water further along, out of the ice. I didn't hesitate. Sliding across the ice on the opposite shore to him, I dove into the icy water and swam hard, forcing my paws to flap faster. I was at his side after what seemed like forever and I grasped onto his neck fur. Uh! His pelt stank of wet ThunderClan and it threw me off for a moment. We went under. I thrashed to the surface, his body still hanging limply from my jaws. From there I brought him to land, where his friend was waiting anxiously.

As the gray tom coughed, I gave the fiery tom a cold, stern stare. Then I shook myself from the river water and tried to catch my breath. Then the wet tom looked up at me with amber eyes and croaked, "Thanks."

I spat angrily at him, "You idiot! What are you doing in my territory?!" I flattened my ears and fluffed out my silver fur.

"Uhh, Drowning?" The gray tom stared up at me, sniffling. I couldn't help but be amused by this. I had been looking for a real explanation, but even when he saw the fury in my eyes, he couldn't help but crack a joke. "Can't you drown yourself in your own territory?" I mewed.

"Ah, but who would rescue me there?" he croaked. I felt flattered by his comment, and twitched my whiskers uncomfortably. He stood up and I finally got a really good look at him. He was handsome, with his bright amber eyes and the unusual dark gray stripe running down his back. I remember muttering something about them getting off the territory and that I'd saved him because of instinct, but not vividly. I was too distracted by the hard stare the one tom was giving me. He introduced himself as Graystripe and I replied, giving my own name before slipping back into the river.

I could feel the tom's gaze burning into my pelt as I left, and though I attempted to shake it off, I couldn't. That night, I dreamt of him and his strong presence. I was so distracted the next few days because I could only think of one cat, Graystripe. How much the name suited him.

Before I knew it, I started meeting the ThunderClan warrior, more often than I thought I would. I would sneak out of camp and find him waiting for me where I'd brought him back to his friend. I remember the feeling of pushing my muzzle into his pelt and breathing in his warm scent, my green eyes burning with such passion into his. My heart heavy with love, I finally had the stomach to tell Mistyfoot. She didn't approve at all and I didn't expect her to, but she wouldn't give me away. Fireheart came one time, begging me to give his friend up, but I couldn't. I loved him so much it hurt.

Then came one day that I would never forget; Mistyfoot told me I seemed sick to her and with my belly all bloated all the time, she directed me straight to Mudfur. Not only was I irritated by this, but I got even more flustered when he welcomed me with a "be careful, don't slip". I wasn't an apprentice! I sat in the moss and waited for him to finish patching up Stonefur from a fall he'd suffered. Mudfur padded up to me and took one look at my swollen belly and meowed, "Silverstream, you're expecting kits!" I gasped with shock and disbelief. I was to have Graystripe's kits! I suddenly became frozen with fear. What if one of the kits resembled Graystripe? Everyone would find out about their secret affair. Then Mudfur trotted off to tell Crookedstar the good news.

When I told Graystripe about the kits after a gathering, he was thrilled. I was excited too, but not that excited. I had other worries about the pregnancy, but didn't tell him about them. The moment was short-lived for we had to split off into our own clans again.

The next few moons went by fast. I'd moved into the nursery soon after that gathering and was bored out of my mind! I could no longer see Graystripe, at Fourtrees or even in my territory. I didn't have anyone to talk to about my fears because Mistyfoot was already too busy with her own kits. But then the day came, I could feel the kits coming. I panicked and was unable to think correctly. For some reason, I felt that I wasn't going to be safe unless I had Graystripe at my side at that moment. I slipped out of camp and across the river. Suddenly, before I knew it, I was on Sunningrocks in ThunderClan territory. I slid across the smooth stone and landed hard on my back. I hoped I hadn't hurt the kits and I yowled as hard as I could.

"Graystripe, Fireheart, somebody help!" I screeched. Pain shot through my body as I went through another spasm. I blacked out then woke up to find Graystripe looming over me, fear and terror flashing through his eyes. Fireheart was bolting over the rocks, heading into ThunderClan territory. I couldn't feel any pain and watched helplessly as my love attempted to comfort me. Everything seemed to be in slow motion. Graystripe was licking my pelt franticly and I saw a massive tabby shape come into view above his head. Fireheart appeared a few moments later with the gray apprentice that had first wandered into RiverClan territory that first day, but now she was limping and had herbs clasped in her jaws. I swallowed some of the mushy leaves as she pushed on my flank and I then watched as she took a small gray lump towards Fireheart. Blood pounded in my ears, that was my kit! She bounded back as fast as she could and licked my flank until I saw her pad up to Fireheart with another kit. She yowled to me, "You've done it Silverstream!"

The pain was coming back, but I hardly noticed. I was brimming with happiness and love. I wanted to see my kits so badly. My vision started to brighten and my gaze settled on Graystripe, my one true love and I whispered softly, "Good-bye Graystripe, I love you. Take care of our kits."

I shuddered and stood from my limp body, sadly watching Graystripe grieve over me. Then I faced the bright light, and in it stood Brambleberry, the former medicine cat. "Come my daughter," the white she-cat meowed, and I was on my way to StarClan. I died for Graystripe, for my kits, for our love.


	3. Nightcloud Speaks

_Nightcloud Speaks_

_An Ignored Love_

_Crowfeather… Just the name makes my heart race faster than a vole in new-leaf. Ever since I was an apprentice I've admired him. He always had a sense of courage and stubbornness about him, and it made him mysterious. He wasn't quick to make friends, but somehow I managed to shove my way into the crack. As Nightpaw and Crowpaw, we had similar personalities, sharp and not afraid to protest. I was his closest friend and was delighted about it.. When he disappeared, only Ashfoot, Tornear, Tallstar and I were concerned. He was only an apprentice and he was missing! Then we heard about the other missing cats from other clans. My hopes rose, but all I could do was hope and pray that he was safe with the other warriors somewhere and that he would someday come back to me. _

_Then the Twolegs invaded. Rapidly, our pray diminished and we were left with nothing but crowfood. Some days we didn't even have that. I went out on almost every patrol, for I was one of the strongest. My clan thought I was going out because I was only thinking of our situation, but they were wrong. I was only thinking about my love. I hoped that if I went out often enough, I would be able to spot Crowpaw. Even if I saw a single hair on his pelt, I'd be satisfied. To see the gleam in his blue eyes would be like heaven. I just hoped that I would see him before I died of starvation with the whole of WindClan._

_Then, one day he came. I was lying in camp when I spotted him come over the horizon with Owlpaw and Tornear. My heart leaped into my throat but I couldn't move my skinny frame from the sand. He headed straight for me, his eyes showing his dismay at my condition. I remember us reuniting perfectly, it went like this. _

" _Nightpaw! I'm so glad you're okay! Did you miss me?"_

_I remember staring blankly at him, "Nightcloud."_

"_Huh?" he murmered, "Are you alright?"_

_Suddenly I remember quivering with excitement, "My warrior name is Nightcloud. And no, I'm not alright, nor is anyone in the clan as you can see. Where've you been?" He never responded though. Tallstar was beckoning him towards his den and Crowpaw shot me an apologetic glance before entering. That was the last I saw of him until we were in the mountains. I met up with him right before his warrior ceremony. His eyes were glazed with grief and he kept murmuring one name, Feathertail. I'd heard stories about this RiverClan warrior and how they'd fallen in love during their quest, but I'd always pushed it aside. Crowpaw couldn't fall in love with another, not my Crowpaw. _

_When he became Crowfeather, I realized how much he cared for this Feathertail, and wished that in his grief, maybe he'd come to me for support. Surprisingly, he did. As he was sitting vigil, I sat with him and showed my loyalty to our friendship. I could tell in his eyes he was thankful for me, though he couldn't say so himself._

_We settled into our new territory and the next moon or so was a breeze. We frolicked in our new friendship and stuck together through everything. Even when we took sides in our quarrel over leaders, we still became closer and closer until I was certain that we were destined to be mates. I didn't even notice when I could feel the tension prickling between him and the ThunderClan medicine cat. Leafpool was her name. I knew that Crowfeather was sneaking out at night, but I covered for him, even though he never told me what was going on. But one night he didn't come back. I was terrified for him, and I told Onestar what I knew. Onestar wouldn't let me on the patrol to find him, so all I could do was wait and pray._

_Then the patrol came back empty pawed. Tornear's next words hit me like a horse, "He ran off with Leafpool." All I could do was stand there in shock. The realization struck me so hard I couldn't breathe. Crowfeather never loved me, ever. He never would and now I may never see him again. I hated every hair on his pelt for using me like that! As I conflicted with my mixed emotions, Ashfoot came and talked with me about him. She wanted me to accept Crowfeather if he ever came back because I would probably be his only friend left. Though my hearts screamed for me to agree, I refused. _

_That night, Midnight came to us. She begged us to help ThunderClan from her kin before they were wiped out. Of course, Onestar agreed, being the ThunderClan lover that he is. I tried to hide behind Barkface, but I was chosen to be in the fighting force anyway. Imagine my surprise when I spotted a familiar gray pelt fighting in the ThunderClan camp! What was the little traitor doing here? I scratched my claws across a badgers ear and blood spattered onto the rockface. Then I bolted over to him, flashing past several injured ThunderClan warriors, but when I saw him with that piece of fox-dung, I stopped. They were gazing at each other with such fierce emotion; I thought they would cause the whole camp to explode! _

_Soon enough, the fighting was over, and we headed back to camp. I stayed by Weaselfur the entire time, and I ignored Crowfeather's pleading looks. Weaselfur was my best friend, Whitetail's mate, and we were talking about the kits that they expected. Just talking about kits made my fur prickle though, because Crowfeather was the only cat I'd ever wanted to have kits with. When we got back to camp, he kept approaching me every few heartbeats! I didn't know what to do, so I just avoided him or I ignored him altogether._

_Though my attempts of ignoring him worked for awhile, he started to grow on me again. We started to talk and I started to fall for him AGAIN! He told me how he would do anything to prove his loyalty to the clan now. That worried me a bit, but I shook it off and tried to become his support. He never loved me with the intensity that he loved Leafpool, I could see it in is clear blue gaze, but somehow, I got pregnant. When I heard I was carrying his kits, I was ecstatic! I remember tearing right out of the medicine den and running right to him. No matter what happened now, he had to love me more than Leafpool. When I told him, his eyes filled with happiness, but it still wasn't the same. I thought he would be bursting out of his skin, but he wasn't, he just seemed __**pleased. **__I was disappointed at his reaction, but I knew that it would be alright in the end. Even if he didn't love me now, he'd love me in the end and we'd care for our kits together._

_He was by my side everyday, just as I had been for him. He brought me the best fresh kill and bedding. He gave me all the luxuries he could, except his love. I still saw the distracted stare that he had when he looked over the ThunderClan border. Then he announced his love for me in front of the whole clan. I couldn't believe my ears when I heard him state this. Then he looked at me, and his eyes were filled with love, or so I thought. _

_My birth was a difficult one. My first born was a small pale gray she-cat, but she died soon after. I was devastated and barely noticed the other little kit curled up next to my leg. He looked like a tiny Crowfeather, his little gray body warming by my fur. He opened his tiny pink mouth in a little cry of protest and then buried his muzzle into my belly. Crowfeather arrived soon after, his gaze soft and his pawsteps delicate._

"_She died," I croaked, my voice cracked with grief. He nodded solemnly and picked up the dead kit, bringing her out into the clearing so she could make it on her way to StarClan. When my mate padded back into the nursery, I nuzzled his fur and told him how much I loved him. But there was no love in his eyes this time for me, only for the kit. That is when I realized what a mistake I'd made. He used me again, this time to assure his place in the clan. It hurt so much, but by now my heart was used to that and I became stubborn with myself. I told myself that he loved me, that's why he had kits with me. I named our kit Breezekit, because of the breeze that swept across my pelt whenever I thought about Crowfeather._

_I watched as Breezekit became Breezepaw, and how Whitetail became his mentor. I was so proud of him. He was every bit like how Crowfeather and I were when we were apprentices, and when we had the Day Gathering, I knew he would win the hunting contest. When he and Lionpaw got caught under the dirt, I was so scared. I couldn't lose my kit, he was my baby! After Jaypaw and Crowfeather got them out, I was even angrier at Crowfeather. He almost lost his kit too, but all he seemed drawn to was that Leafpool and her apprentice Jaypaw. I am forever thankful for Jaypaw for saving Breezepaw, but something about the way he looks and the way he acts makes me suspicious._

_But one think disturbed me the most. Crowfeather, however much I loved him, still had feelings for that ThunderClan cat, and I could tell. He was MY mate, not hers! And the worst part about it is, is that I'm expecting again, and I bet you can guess who the father is._


	4. Feathertail Speaks

_F_eathertail speaks:

My destiny

There wasn't a day that went by that me and Stormfur were not suspected of being disloyal. We always had to prove ourselves more than anyone else. Then one night, as I went to sleep in the heavily decorated warriors den, I had a dream. I was padding along near the Twoleg Bridge when I came to a clearing. I'd never been in this part of the forest before and was shocked when I saw a huge bracken colored tabby sitting on a rounded rock in front of me.

"Greetings, Feathertail. I'm Oakheart, the former RiverClan deputy. I have come from StarClan with a message for you." I stared at him in awe. I was only a young warrior, why was he coming to me with a message instead of Leapordstar or Mudfur? "A time of trouble is coming to the forest. A new prophecy must be fulfilled if the Clans are to survive. You have been chosen to meet with three other cats at the new moon, and you must listen to what midnight tells you." Starlight sparkled in his eyes and he started to fade.

I yowled out, "No! What do you mean?!" What midnight tells us? Great StarClan, what does that mean? But he didn't answer; he just faded away into darkness. When I awoke, I didn't know what to think. It was all so confusing. For some reason, I didn't think I could tell Leapordstar or Mudfur. Stormfur could tell that I was upset and kept bugging me until I finally told him.

His amber eyes had brightened at the prospect of an adventure and he insisted that he should come with me to ensure my safety. I felt as if I was doing something wrong by having my brother tag along after me and I tried to convince him otherwise, but his mind was made up. He was going to come. I was very surprised at the new moon when we met our old denmates, Brambleclaw and Tawnypelt from ThunderClan and ShadowClan. And of course the feisty ginger apprentice Squirrlepaw, also Firestar's daughter tagged along with Mr. Brambly. Soon after, a WindClan cat came. We were all quite surprised to see an apprentice. His name was Crowpaw. He had a tongue sharp enough to slice your ears off! We talked and then before we knew it, were back to our clans already.

Lots happened over the next half-moon. I don't even know how it happened, but we ended up in a wild goose chase over trying to find the "sun-drown place". On our quest we all became close friends, even Crowpaw began to loosen up. I even became his best friend. Then I started to see a gleam in his eye whenever we spoke and I grew fearful. He was falling in love with me, and I didn't know what to do. Some part of me wanted to love him back, but I kept thinking about how my mother and father turned out to be.

Then I did start to love him, although I knew I could never love him as much as he loved me. I knew Stormfur was disapproving, I could tell by the glares he shot me whenever I talked to the wiry apprentice. Then we met the tribe. These were the most unusual cats you could ever meet, but also the most similar. They have a StarClan too, accept it is called The Tribe Of Endless Hunting. They were so mysterious and eerie. They constantly stole glances at Stormfur, knowing, hoping glances. This made my fur prickle with fear, what were these cats planning for my brother?

Then we learned. Sharptooth was its name. It was a huge mountain cat that was hunting and killing off the Tribe. We found out the truth, when their leader, Stoneteller, pulled us aside. He claimed that a silver cat would save them from this devil cat and they believed Stormfur was that warrior. I don't even know how they came to that assumption, Stormfur couldn't be that cat! He'd never even met these cats before. When they sent us away, and kept Stormfur, I was FURIOUS! How dare they take him away from his friends?

Of course we wouldn't leave him there to die a horrible death in the teeth of that monster so we went back for him. But our breath was wasted, for he insisted on going back again! I felt I didn't even know my brother anymore. And to Stormfur's dismay, I crept straight for Crowpaw. We then set a trap for Sharptooth, putting deathberries in a rabbit. We prayed to StarClan it would work, because we knew that if we didn't, the Tribe would keep us there. But Sharptooth came too soon, no one was hiding yet. Everyone ran, screeching in terror as the mountain lion ignored the rabbit and went after the cats. I didn't know what to do. I just ran after Stormfur, up the edge of the wall, and we crawled into a narrow ledge.

Then I saw Sharptooth clawing at my Crowpaw. He screamed in terror. My heart raced out of my chest and suddenly I heard mewing in my head… _Save him! Avenge me! Rescue us Feathertail! It is your destiny. The talon, look up! _I looked upwards, and there hanging was a loosely sharp rock, it was glowing brightly and I suddenly knew what I had to do, "Crowpaw." I muttered. I could feel my eyes glowing from the talon now and I looked over at Stormfur, knowing what pain this would cause him, "I can hear the voices clearly now. This is for me to do…"

I locked my eyes on the rock and felt my muscles bunch with me. I leaped, my claws extended, but my mind calm. They scraped loudly across the rock and it came loose, tumbling down onto the dreaded cat. I felt myself falling; falling to what I knew was my death. I hit the cold stone floor with a sickening thud, then blacked out.

I woke to see Stormfur standing over me, his eyes stricken with the fiercest panic I've ever seen. All the pain you could ever feel in entire lifetime I felt in that one moment, but there was a peace about it that I did not understand. "You'll have to go home without me brother. Save the Clan!" I knew that was all I had to say to him, and then I focused my eyes on Crowpaw and looked at him with all the love in my heart for him, "Think you have nine lives do you? I saved you once… Don't make me save you again."

Silverstream lifted me from my body and murmered, "It's time to go home dear, they'll be just fine." And with that, I padded after her, looking back more than once at my love, my brother, and the best friends I've ever had.


End file.
